moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonesea Isle
There are multiple known territories upon Stonesea being Bruckstone and Stonevale. Currently, more than three quarters of the Isle is still yet uncovered. The size of the Isle itself is approximately forty-five square miles and first glance from the ships that ventured along the coast give reports of mountainous ranges, dense forestry and dead lands all throughout the span of the isle. Access to the main land can be achieved by two separate ways. Taking one of the ships from the harbor into one of the many docks on the main land or from nearby Gilneas a bridge has been made that stretches to the land that is patrolled frequently by armed Guards. At the moment Stonesea is defended by a force of no more than five hundred Hawthorne men with the addition of several warships, a flagship and if necessary merchant ships with sets of cannons on each. Geographic Features Wetlands Stonesea Isle contains a wetlands area known as the Qilork Wetlands located on the northern part of the isle. Forests Stonesea Isle has many forests and woodlands areas. The largest forest is the Wretched Woods on the eastern part of the island that borders the north wall of Bruckstone City as well as reaching over to the north wall of Tumblestone as well. The Shrieking Woods can be found on the western side of the island and The Whispering Woods to the northeast. Arable Land Stonesea Isle is somewhat abundant in arable land, though the soil is not as fertile as found elsewhere such as northern Lordaeron or the lands of Stormwind. Fertile brown soils in Gilneas tend to be shallow with some impeded water drainage in most places. Biodiversity A diverse amount of flora and fauna can be found on Stonesea Isle. The forests of Stonesea Isle consists of hardwood temperate deciduous and coniferous trees. Flora: '''Cattails, Grasses, Ivy, Kelp, Roses (Red, White, Orange), Trees (Deciduous, Coniferous), and Water Lilies '''Herbs: '''Briarthorn, Earthroot, Mageroyal, Mandrake, Moonleaf, Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Swiftthistle, Wolfsbane '''Crops: '''Berries, Corn, Wheat, Barley, Apples, Cherries, Pumpkins '''Fauna: '''Bear (Giant Grizzled, Rabid), Crows (Gilnean), Foxes (Blackwald, Highlands, Red), Rats (Black, Graveyard), Seagulls, Skunks, Worg (Bloodsnout, Rabid) '''Aquatic: '''Blackbelly Mudfish, Clams, Fathom Eel, Murglesnout, Oily Blackmouth, Rainbow Fin Albacore, Reef Frenzy, Slitherskin Mackerel '''Domesticated: '''Cats, Chickens (White), Horses (Gilnean Mountain, Stagecoach, Wild), Dogs (Gilnean Mastiff, Gilnean Hound, Mountain Mastiff, Warhound), Pigs, Sheep (Ram, Sheep, Ewe) '''Game: '''Boar (Darktusk, Wild Hog), Deer (Brown Stag, Deer), Quail '''Invertebrates: '''Blackwald Moth, Butterflies, Fireflies, Maggots (Putrescent), Roaches, Spiders (Underground, Vilebrood) '''Reptiles & Amphibians: '''Crocolisks (Marsh, Swamp), Snakes, Toads, Turtles (Marsh Snapper) '''Urbanization The main city of Stonesea Isle is that of Bruckstone, while the only known town right now is Stonevale. The island boasts fortifications in the form of Bruckstone's city wall, Bruckstone Keep, and the town wall around Stonevale as well. There are two archaic ruins on the island as well: Ampleforth Ruins and Ruins of Ashborne. Culture The isle sports multiple different types of cultures though within the discovered areas of the land the majority of people either adhere to the Old Ways, mostly practiced by the Harvest Witches and their ilk, or the worship in the Light, a more visibly noticeable culture now starting to take a bigger role within the capital of the isle. Exports The island's chief exports are fish, salt, fur, and an assortment of luxury goods. Though outside of these there are other things the isle exports as well: ale (fine), beeswax, clay, gems, herbs, honey, horses, and timber. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Realms of Gilneas Category:Islands